


Into Flame

by reloaderr



Category: Ghost (Swedish Band)
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Smut, Vaginal Sex, thigh riding, this is my first time writing smut sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-10-18 16:07:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10620390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reloaderr/pseuds/reloaderr
Summary: Fire hooks up with a fan after a show





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys like this. It was time someone wrote smut with new Fire Ghoul so here ya go.

Fire did not know why he could not take his eyes off of the young woman standing by the barricade, towards the middle. It was not like he hadn't seen a hot girl before. But the way she was moving along to the rhythm of the songs he was performing, the way her lips moved while singing the words that Papa Emeritus III was preaching to his crowd, it all drove him insane. And she noticed. Throughout the whole show, she felt eyes bore onto her. She noticed that the lead guitarist was staring at her, after much debate with herself. She felt a wave of emotions flow through her. She felt intimidated by his gaze, even flattered, but she also felt aroused. Occasionally, she would bite her lip while looking directly into Fire's eyes, blushing slightly. Fire felt himself grow even more excited than before. The adrenaline from performing, along with the woman's actions made his member throb in his pants. It was a good thing his guitar covered such a sight. 

After the show, the guys were getting cleaned up and ready to meet the fans that were waiting for them outside of their tour bus. The Ghouls were all new, so having fans wanting to meet them was very flattering and exciting, so they were always the first ones ready to go. Fire was secretly hoping the girl from the crowd would be out there waiting along with the other fans. But he didn't know how he was going to explain to her why he kept his eyes on her almost the whole show. He was not going to go up to her and say, "Hey I'm sorry I was staring at you so much, it probably freaked you out. I just think you're really hot and I want to fuck you until you can't walk." 

As the Ghouls were approaching their bus, the fans noticed and started to react by screaming. The men all smiled politely and waved, going off in different directions towards the fans. Fire was the last to pick who he should approach first, his eyes roaming around the small group of people hoping to see the woman from earlier. His eyes widened slightly when he spotted her, and saw that she was already talking to Water. He felt a tad bit jealous that he wasn't the one to go up to her first, and felt his jealousy rise when he saw that she had laughed at something he had said. He rolled his eyes and walked to some fans that were standing close to where Water and the girl were at. Fire held a conversation with a young guy who was telling him about how watching him perform made him want to pick up his guitar. Fire was very flattered and thanked him for his kind words, all while noticing from the corner of his eye that Water was saying his goodbyes to the girl. He told the fan that it was nice talking to him, thanked him again and said goodnight as he shook his hand and walked towards the young woman. She noticed him, and smirked. Inside, she was freaking the fuck out. She could hear her heartbeat in her ears, she felt her face grow hot. She already found him extremely attractive in costume and masked, but she did not expect him to be this good looking out of it. The only reason she knew this guy was the Ghoul that was eye-fucking her during the show was because of those deep blue eyes.

"Hello there." Fire greeted her, his voice making her breath hitch. God fucking dammit, as if he couldn't get any hotter, she hears his accent. Definitely British. 

"Hi." she replied shyly, feeling her cheeks grow even hotter.

"Do you have anything for me to sign?" Fire smirked, noticing the effect he had on the attractive young woman.

"Oh um yeah." she stuttered out, smiling slightly, bringing a copy of the Popestar EP to view. She handed it to him along with a silver sharpie. Fire noticed Water's symbol, along with a flirty message and a winky face. He secretly rolled his eyes and drew his symbol. 

"What's your name?" Fire looked into the girl's eyes, he wanted to write her a better message than Water. She told him her name, to which Fire responded by telling her it was beautiful, making her blush. He finished writing his message, and handed the CD back to her.

"Thank you so much." the girl told him, smiling widely. Fire swore that was the beautiful smile he has ever seen.

"So, I noticed you staring at me a lot during the show, or am I being too kind to myself?" she smirked, crossing her arms. Fire let out a chuckle and shook his head.

"No, no. You're right. I was staring." he replied, rubbing the back of his neck, his face heating up. The young girl let out a sweet laugh and bit her lip, causing Fire to once again become aroused.

"Don't do that." he said softly. The woman's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Do what?" she asked curiously. He smirked and leaned into her ear.

"Don't bite that lip anymore, or I'm going to have an even harder time trying to control myself." he replied, and he saw her shiver. He hummed, pleased with the reaction. If only she knew that this was only the beginning. 

He took a step back from her, noticing how red her face was, how her demeanor changed as she pursed her lips together and placed her hands in the pockets of her jean jacket. Her eyes were diverting from staring at her combat boots to staring right into Fire's eyes.

"What's wrong, love?" he pressed, a smug grin on his lips. 

"I- uh- I don't know what you meant by that is all." she replied shyly. Fire knew she was playing innocent, and that made him even more aroused. He leaned into her ear, and spoke once again.

"It means that if you keep doing that, I'm going to have to sneak you out of here and fuck you until you can't walk." he said in a hushed and husky voice, making sure she was the only one who heard. He noticed her swallow hard and start to breathe heavily. To top it all off, he placed an open mouthed kiss under her earlobe, making her gasp. He got her.

He stepped back once again to take in her reaction. A smirk appeared on her full lips, as she looked him right in the eyes and took her bottom lip between her teeth. She was teasing him, and he was loving it. He let out a chuckle and shook his head, his eyes clouded with lust as he placed his hand around her arm.

"Oh love, you shouldn't have done that."

-

They don't know how they managed to sneak off without anyone noticing, but they did it. Fire was basically sprinting to the nearest dressing room, his female companion right beside him. Once they reached the door, Fire struggled to open it as he furiously kissed the woman. Once they were inside, he shut the door behind him forcefully and locked it, and continued to kiss her. His lips traveled down to her neck as her hands were underneath his shirt, clawing at his toned stomach and moaning. Fire was looking for her sweet spot, and when he found it, she let out a long moan, making his dick throb. In between kisses they made their way to a couch where Fire threw her onto and climb on top of her, continuing his attack on her neck. The woman's fingers were tangled in the guitarist's hair, slightly tugging it making him groan. He pulled away to help her remove her jacket, then her Ghost shirt, revealing her bra-clad breasts. Fire leaned down and placed open mouth kisses on the exposed flesh of her breasts, and stopped when he saw that she was trying to remove the bra. She threw it off to the side, it landing god knows where. Fire took one of her exposed nipples between his teeth as his fingers worked on the other one. 

"Mmm, fuck" the woman moaned out, arching her back off of the couch. He continued, as she reached out and tugged on his shirt. He got the hint, removed his mouth from her body and took off his shirt. She bit her lip as she took in the sight. His toned chest and broad shoulders were making her even weaker. Fire reached down to remove her boots and then up to the waistband of her black jeans and unbuttoned them, pushing them down her legs along with her panties. He stood up to take off his own shoes and jeans and kneeled down and pulled her so that her legs were on top of his shoulders, and her aching pussy was right in front of his eyes. He placed teasing kisses on the inside of her thighs making her shake in anticipation.  
She groaned out in frustration and placed her hand on the back of his head, shoving his face where she wanted him the most. Fire growled as he sucked on the bundle of nerves, the woman practically screaming in ecstasy. She felt him insert a finger into her wet cunt, making her gasp for air.

“Oh fuck. Fuck oh my god” she moaned out, as his finger started to move in and out of her, speeding up. He kept his tongue on her clit as he added another finger, increasing his speed until she couldn't even make a sound. Her eyes were shut and her mouth open, her legs starting to shake. Fire knew she was about to cum, so he stopped everything and stood up. The woman let out a disappointed groan as Fire looked down on her and smirked. He pushed his boxers down his legs and stepped out of them when they pooled around his feet. He leaned down and kissed her, making her taste herself on his lips. She moaned, tangling her fingers on his hand and tugging lightly. 

“If you wanna cum, you're going to have to earn it.” Fire whispered, making her bite her lip. 

“What do you want me to do?” She asked innocently, driving him crazier and making his cock throb even more.

“Suck my cock, love. Show me what those pretty lips can do.” He replied, his fingertips brushing against her slightly parted lips. She stood up and let him get comfortable before kneeling down between his legs and reaching out for his member. She looked right into his eyes as her hand slid up and down his shaft. She leaned down and pressed a soft kiss on the head of his cock, making Fire hiss and let out a string of curses. Her tongue darted out and licked one swift stripe up from the base to the bead of pre-cum, Fire throwing his head back onto the couch, his dark hair falling back from his face. She slowly took him into her mouth, then slowly started to speed up, until the tip hit the back of her throat, making her gag a little.

“Oh fucking hell.” Fire moaned out, eyes closed in extreme pleasure. She kept her current pace, Fire reaching down and grabbing her hair and pushing it back to get a better view. She was staring deep into his eyes, making it harder for him to hold in his loud moans.

She felt his dick twitch in her mouth, his moans getting louder and louder, signaling he was close.

“Fuck fuck fuck shit. Fuck baby I'm gonna cum in that pretty little mouth of yours.” He groaned out as he placed both hands on the back of her head and pushed his cock deep in her mouth, making her gag as the tip hit the back of her throat. She looked up at him with watery eyes and saw his face contort with pleasure, feeling his warm cum spurt out into her mouth. He sighed and relaxed once his climax was over. She slid her lips off his cock, a string of saliva following.  
Fire’s head was thrown back as he looked like he was catching his breath. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand as she let out a giggle, making Fire look down at her.

“Fucking hell, love. You're a natural.” He smiled sheepishly as he saw her blush.

“Climb on top, baby” he said after he regained his breath, the woman doing as she was told. She straddled his thigh, moaning at the sudden friction. Fire leaned up to kiss her neck, making her roll her hips.

“Ride my thigh, love.” Fire moaned onto her neck and immediately she followed his orders. She started rolling her hips slowly, and eventually started to speed up. She placed her hands on his shoulders for leverage, and Fire’s hands were on her waist, guiding her movements.

She threw her head back as she continued to ride his thigh, moaning loudly as she felt the familiar feeling start to form. 

“That's right baby. Ride my fucking thigh, cum all over it.” Fire edged her on, taking one of her nipples in between his teeth, making her practically scream. It didn't take much longer for her orgasm to hit, making her thrusts slow down and her legs shake. She let out shaky moans and she rode out her orgasm, until she stopped completely while breathing heavily. Fire reached down and slid one of his fingers through her wet cunt, and brought his finger up to his lips, staring deep into the woman’s lust clouded eyes as he licked her cum off of it. She moaned at the sight, mumbling out a “please fuck me.”

“Your wish is my command.” Fire groaned out, smirking as he flipped them, making her lay underneath him. He teased her clit with the head of his cock, making her moan.

“Please.” She groaned, growing more aroused and more inpatient.

“Please what,love?” He smirked as she shivered in anticipation.

“Please fuck me, Fire. Please!” She desperately cried out in pleasure, and he didn't have to be told twice. He slowly slid in, both of them gasping. Once she adjusted to his size, she gave him a nod, signaling him that he could move. What started as slow passionate thrusts soon turned into hard and deep poundings. Fire let out animalistic growls as he violently thrust into her, reaching down to rub fast circles on her clit. The woman was practically screaming at this point, moaning out string of curses.

“Oh fuck! I'm gonna cum!” She cried out as her nails dug into her back, Fire pressing open mouthed kisses on her neck.

“Come on baby, cum all over my cock.” Fire moaned into her ear, his thrust becoming sloppy, he was close as well.

“Oh god!” She threw her head back as her cunt tightened around Fire’s cock, making him curse and moan loudly. She reached her second orgasm, and felt Fire cum in her pussy, breathing heavily and groaning.  
He slid out of her and kissed her passionately, placing his hand on cheek. He pulled away as they came down from their high, placing his forehead on hers.  
She laughed shyly, making Fire smile sweetly.

“Love, that was so much fun. Best I've had” he mumbled and kissed the tip of her nose, making her giggle.

“Don't lie to me.” She mumbled, blushing furiously.

“Oh love, do I have to show you that i’m not lying?” Fire smirked, reaching down between her legs rubbing her clit, making her moan.

“I think you do.” She replied, looking right into his eyes, biting her lip.


	2. Not really a chapter but a note

Hey y'all!   
First I wanna say thank you to those who have been giving my first ever smut fic some love and commenting, and even giving my writing style some love. I've been asked to continue these kinds of fics with other members and I will eventually but for now I'll just give you this message.  
I'm a college student and this quarter has honestly been kicking my ass. Hopefully by the end of finals I will have enough time to write the fics for the rest of the ghouls and even Papa. Once again, thank you to those who have been reading my work and I hope you will stay tuned for my future works!  
-reloaderr


End file.
